


A Celebration

by theSapphireSky



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All sorts of fluffiness and goodness abound, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSapphireSky/pseuds/theSapphireSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Sherlolly drabbles celebrating my amazing Tumblr followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**For MizJoely**

Prompt:  _Congratulations!_

‘Congratulations!’ Molly deadpanned, dropping her work bag by the door and crossing her arms. ‘You’re the only other person aside from Sherlock to be added to the ‘Not Allowed in the Kitchen’ list.’

Mycroft gaped at her, still stunned from the explosion of cake batter (how on _earth_  had he managed that?!). He flinched when drop of batter fell from the ceiling and plopped on the crown of his head. Beside him, cowering like the partner in crime he was, Sherlock stared guiltily at his girlfriend, his curls coated in white batter and clumps of gooey flour.

‘What are you doing?’ Molly bit her lip and tried to keep from laughing. They looked like little wide-eyed boys, instead of two of the most brilliant men in the world. 

They looked at each other then back at Molly.

‘Experiment.’ They answered as one.

She quirked an eyebrow and looked around. ‘Mmmhmm. I can see that.’ She waved a hand between them. ‘But what I’m trying to understand is why the two of you are not only experimenting _together_ , but have decided to destroy my kitchen in the process.’

They exchanged another, indecipherable look. Molly narrowed her eyes as Sherlock discreetly stepped back and swiped something from the counter behind Mycroft. 

‘Sherlock,’ she said in warning. Her boyfriend pointedly avoided her gaze, so she turned the full weight of her stare to the other Holmes boy. ‘Mycroft…’

The British Government held her gaze, but she could see him weakening. He may have every nation in the world wrapped around his finger, but Molly had one, sure-fire trick: she widened her eyes beseechingly and pushed her bottom lip out ever so slightly. A bead of sweat dripped down his goop-covered face and Molly held her breath, knowing he would break any second.

‘Sherlock’s proposing!’ Mycroft blurted.

‘Mycroft!’ Sherlock shouted as Molly gasped.

‘She was doing that big, doe eyes thing on me!’ Mycroft defended himself, waving his hand accusingly at Molly. ‘That should be outlawed, my _god!’_

Molly walked through the disaster area toward Sherlock, who shot Mycroft one last disgusted look before turning toward her. He opened his mouth to explain, but didn’t get a chance as Molly cupped his messy cheeks and pulled him down in a passionate kiss. 

Sherlock happily complied, but broke away after a minute to ask, ‘Does this mean you don’t want to find the ring in a cupcake?’ 

Laughing, Molly shook her head and pulled him back down.

Beside them, Mycroft had busied himself wiping the cake batter from his forearms and face. He rolled his eyes at the snogging couple and beat a hasty retreat toward the door.

‘Congratulations, brother mine. And to you, future sister mine,’ Mycroft added with a fond smile before slipping out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**For elliedilly**

Prompt: I thought you would remember it, but obviously I was wrong.

‘So you don’t have any plans for the evening?’ 

Molly looked up from her paperwork with a frown and pursed her lips in thought. ‘Are we supposed to be doing something? I’ve got a double shift; I’m on until after midnight.’

Sherlock shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his head away, trying to keep the hurt from his face. ‘Never mind.’

With a disappointed sigh, he spun on his heel and strode from the lab. As the door swung shut behind him, he mumbled, ‘I thought you would remember it, but obviously I was wrong.’

* * *

Molly watched as the door closed behind the World’s Only Pouting Detective and smiled fondly while shaking her head. 

Abandoning her pretend paperwork (he really was in a strop if he’d missed _that_ ), she hurried to the cooler and the surprise she had stashed away in there for her boyfriend’s birthday.

* * *

Sherlock had spent the rest of his birthday afternoon sulking in his chair. John and Mary had intended to come round for the afternoon with the spawn, but then John had texted and canceled. Apparently the spawn had contracted a nasty bug from some unclean child in the creche and then spread it to John and Mary. 

Had he not been so wrapped up in his self-pity, he’d feel sorry for them.

It was nearing 5:00 when he heard the door below open and close followed by familiar footsteps on the stairs. 

Molly. 

He frowned. She had said she was working a double shift, meaning she would be at St Bart’s for another nine hours, after which she would return to her own flat and crash for an twelve-hour dead sleep. 

In the thirteen seconds it took for Molly to climb the stairs, Sherlock’s mind had raced back through the entire day and a wide smile creased his face as he deduced what she had done. Bounding from his chair, he rushed to meet her at the door and swung it wide open. 

‘Happy Birthday!’ Came a muffled voice from behind a tower of insulated, Styrofoam coolers. Molly leaned her head around it and grinned cheekily up at him. ‘Figured you had solved it by now.’

Grabbing some of the more treacherously perched coolers, Sherlock bent down to kiss her. ‘You are brilliant. A mystery _and_ experiments?’

‘Just you wait to see what I’ve brought you,’ she teased with a wink and walked around him to the kitchen. They set the packages on the table and Molly began opening them up one by one. ‘It took some doing, and an inordinate amount of paperwork, but I managed to convince Mike to let you have all this.’

Sherlock watched wide-eyed, like a child on Christmas morning, as Molly unveiled his presents. 

A cancerous liver.

An entire right arm.

A jar of twenty toes.

A box of slides containing lung samples.

He gaped as the bounty kept increasing. 

‘Remind me to thank Mycroft for sending his driver. I don’t think I could have gotten a cab carrying all this,’ she giggled as she pulled out a jar with what looked to be the frontal lobe section of a brain.

When she was down to the last box, the contents of the rest piled around like Dr Frankenstein’s lab, she paused and looked up at him. ‘This took the most pull and Mike very nearly had a coronary when I asked him for it. But it has its perks, being the World’s Only Consulting Pathologist to the World’s Only Consulting Detective. And I’m sure Mycroft pulled a string or two.’

With a flourish, she opened the final box and pulled out a jar. 

A jar containing the one organ he’d never been allowed to experiment on, but had always wanted to.

_A heart._

His eyes widened and he took the jar from her, holding it up and turning it slowly as he eyed the treasure inside. 

‘So,’ Molly said with a smile. ‘Worth the wait?’

Sherlock didn’t even bother to answer, instead yanking her close and snogging her senseless, the jar held safely in his free hand.

He broke away and kissed her nose. ‘You.’ He kissed her cheek. ‘Are.’ He trailed butterfly kisses along her jaw. ‘Amazing.’

She blushed happily and kissed him once more. ‘Happy birthday, Sherlock.’ 

Turning toward the mountain of experiments-to-be, his arm around her shoulders, he grinned widely. ‘Let’s begin.’


	3. Chapter 3

**For Buttercup59**

Prompt: Delectable

It was a point of pride with Sherlock Holmes that his stomach was as iron strong as his will. Nothing fazed him; not even a corpse, rotted and waterlogged, reeking of death, that had been pulled from the less than fragrant Thames.

But tonight his pride would take a crippling blow.

Having dropped John off at his house, Sherlock was eager to get home. Cases, even a solid 8, week-long case in Edinburgh, weren’t his first priority anymore. But Molly had practically pushed him out the door.

The cab pulled up alongside the familiar brick building and he eagerly jumped out, throwing a wad of bills at the cabbie, and striding toward the door in a flourish of his black coat.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he burst into 221b with a wide smile on his face.

‘Mi, Sh-logg.’

He chuckled at Molly’s muffled greeting from her place in his chair (which she commandeered as often as she could). She slowly chewed her rather large bite and swallowed carefully as he shrugged out of his coat and walked over to her to greet her properly.

He tossed the coat over the table and braced himself on the arms of the chair, bending down with singular purpose. 

‘Hello, wife,’ he purred.

Molly smiled and tilted her chin in anticipation.

But just as his lips were about to touch hers, she breathed out and Sherlock’s froze for a millisecond, then recoiled in horror, his eyes wide, and slapped his hand over his mouth as the unfamiliar urge to gag overcame him.

‘Good _god,_  what is that?!’ 

Molly’s bottom lip stuck out, but she didn’t answer.

‘Molly, what were you eating?’ 

‘Just some tuna…’ she replied evasively. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, but remained at a safe distance. ‘That was more than just tuna. Your breath contains traces of…’ He thought through the scents overlapping each other from the brief and just barely managed to keep from gagging at the _memory_ of it. ‘Bananas… chocolate… and citrus.’

Placing her hands protectively on her five months pregnant belly, Molly glared at him. ‘I had a craving for some tuna mixed with chocolate biscuit crumbles, mashed bananas and orange juice.’ 

Sherlock’s stomach actually flipped a the thought of her eating it.

She leaned forward with a challenging glint in her eye. ‘And it was positively _delectable_ ,’ she declared proudly, daring him to fight her on it.

Realizing he was treading a very dangerous rope, Sherlock forced a smile and stepped closer. ‘I’m sure it was.’

Molly had crossed her arms over her chest by now and hurt was very evident in her eyes, even if she tried to come across as angry. He purposefully breathed through his mouth and tried not to think about her latest craving as he pulled her to her feet. Her belly was now beginning to make itself known between them whenever he held her and it thrilled him to his core to know that their child was growing inside her.

Placing her hands on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and turned on the puppy dog face that never failed to get him out of the dog house. ‘I’m sorry, Molly.’

Immediately, tears filled her eyes and all her anger faded away. Sniffling, she laid her head against his chest and slipped her arms around his back. ‘I’m sorry, too.’

‘What for?’

‘For being a hormonal, disgusting food eating, fat _mess,_ ’ she spat.

Unable to stop himself, Sherlock laughed and she pulled back in indignation. Cupping her cheeks, Sherlock wiped away her tears and bent down to look her straight in the eyes. ‘You are glorious. Yes, your hormones are out of control, but you are growing another person inside of you. A person that is part you and part me. And I will gladly suffer your horrid breath for another four months, and then again with our future children. Because I love _you,_ more than I could ever hate your breath.’

Bottom lip trembling dangerously, Molly’s eyes filled with more tears and she blubbered an almost incoherent ‘I love you’ before burying her face in his shirt again.

Sherlock rubbed his hand up and down her back and smiled. Once she brushed her teeth (thoroughly and with an additional mouth rinse), he’d show her exactly _how_ much he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

**For thesecitystreets**

Prompt: Pipette

Sherlock froze with his hand hovering over the beaker.

‘What did you just say?’ 

From her place in his lap, Georgina burst into tiny little giggles at the incredulous look on his face. She wiggled and reached for his hand.

‘Pay-ep! Pay-ep!’ She repeated happily. 

Dropping the experiment (mixing various vitamins in orange juice for optimal health benefits), Sherlock leaned down until his nose was brushing against hers. ‘Pipette?!’

She gurgled with a smile and tried to reach for the plastic dropper once more.

Complete joy swept over him and he scooped her up into his arms. ‘Oh, you brilliant girl, you!’ Georgina squealed as he danced around the kitchen table, tossing her into the air.

‘What are you two up to?’

Sherlock whirled around, Georgina in his arms, to see Molly watching them from the doorway, a smile on her face.

‘Someone just said her first word!’ 

Molly’s eyes widened and she gasped, rushing over to the wiggling Georgina and cuddling her close. ‘Oh, my darling girl! What did you say? Will you say it again for mummy?’

Sherlock grabbed the pipette from the table and held it in front of Georgina. ‘What is this, Georgina?’

‘Pay-ep!’ She squealed and reached for it. 

Molly gasped. ‘ _Pipette_?! Oh, Sherlock.’

‘What?’ He looked at her in concern, worried she wasn’t happy like he was.

But then a wide smile broke across her face and she kissed Georgina’s cheek. ‘She’s going to be a scientist!’


	5. Chapter 5

**For likingthistoomuch**

Prompt: Mistakes

The fumes were nearly overwhelming in the small room he’d commandeered as his own private, secret lab, but Sherlock pressed on. He’d been working on this potion for suppressing emotions since his third year and, four years later, he was closing in on the correct formula.

It was just a matter of how much powdered moonstone to make it effective.

Carefully scraping the shimmering dust into the vial, Sherlock watched as the potion turned from a rich black to a shiny crystal clear.

‘Perfect!’ he exclaimed with a triumphant grin.

Holding the vial up to the light, he swirled it carefully. ‘Finally, an end to these blasted feelings.’ Bringing it to his lips, he tipped the liquid back and swallowed it in one gulp. The cold potion immediately took effect and spread through his veins like ice.

Sherlock shivered. ‘Excellent.’ Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion came over him.

Abandoning his messy lab, he slipped out into the silent corridors and made his way back to the Ravenclaw Dormitory to crash and let the potion’s full effects take hold.

* * *

‘Good morning, Molly!’ Mary greeted her with a bright smile which quickly faded as she took in Molly’s rumpled, red-eyed, pale appearance.

Molly plopped down on the bench opposite Mary and her boyfriend John, grabbing a couple slices of bread and immediately slathering it with jam. ‘Mmmm,’ she grunted.

John frowned and leaned forward. ‘What’s wrong, Molls?’

She shrugged in reply, not caring to elaborate that she just didn’t feel like her normal, cheerful self. It was a miracle she’d dressed and come down for breakfast at all. Folding the bread in half, she shoved it in her mouth and took a huge bite.

‘Molly?’

‘-wuh?’ She mumbled around the bread.

Mary and John looked at each other in concern, having a silent conversation that Molly didn’t care to try to interpret. Suddenly, John got to his feet and strode out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing out behind him.

Mary watched him leave then turned a worried gaze back to Molly as the brunette finished her third slice of bread and jam.

‘Molly, what did he do?’

Molly frowned, a slice of bread poised halfway to her mouth. ‘Who?’

Rolling her eyes, Mary said, ‘Sherlock. Who else could reduce you to… well, this?’

‘He didn’t do anything,’ Molly replied monotonously. Mary frowned but didn’t say anything as her friend nibbled on the bread.

Suddenly losing all interest in food, Molly dropped the fourth slice, half-eaten, and pushed away from the table. ‘I’m actually not that hungry anymore. I’ll see you later.’

Mary’s worried gaze followed her as she left the Great Hall. Just as she turned out into the corridor, a hand reached out and spun her around into a tall chest, clad in a rumpled, sleeping tee.

‘Molly Hooper,’ Sherlock stared down at her with a worried gaze. ‘I need you to come with me immediately.’

‘Leave me alone, Sherlock,’ she sighed and listlessly tried to pull away.

He scowled as she turned her back on him and he pulled her back against his chest and bent down, scooping her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

‘Sherlock, what are you doing?’ She asked half-heartedly his bum as he strode out of the room and up the stairs. Students stopped and stared at the spectacle of the timid, quiet Molly Hooper being carted off by the school’s caustic genius.

‘Fixing a mistake,’ he replied.

* * *

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

Instead of suppressing his emotions, the potion had a unique effect upon the person for whom he held… feelings. _How_ he didn’t know.

All he knew is that when John had dragged him from his bed spewing accusations about Molly’s listless, exhausted appearance, Sherlock’s heart had nearly stopped and he’d flown from the dormitory.

It was worse than he’d feared. The potion hadn’t suppressed his emotions whatsoever, but it had turned Molly from her usual sweet, optimistic, brave self to this passive, emotionless blob.

He’d figure out the _how_ and _why_ later. Right now, he needed his Molly back.

* * *

‘You should be back to your usual self in just a few minutes,’ Madam Hudson smiled encouragingly at Molly and took the empty vial that held the antidote before leaving the young couple in the semi-privacy of the curtained bed. The Hospital Wing was empty of any other ill students and the quiet that descended between Sherlock and Molly as Madam Hudson’s footsteps faded away could almost be felt.

‘What happened?’ She asked the tall boy standing at the foot of her bed. His face was shadowed, but she swore she saw deep guilt and fear etched into the lines creasing his forehead and the way he couldn’t hold her gaze.

He hesitantly touched the bed and walked around toward her. ‘An experiment of mine went wrong.’

‘An experiment… on me?’

He swallowed. ‘No. On me. I was trying to…’ he licked his lips nervously and put his hands behind his back. ‘…I was trying to suppress… _feelings_ I have. I created a potion to do so, but it backfired. On you.’

Rubbing the thin white sheet between her fingers, she looked down. ‘You feel things for me? And you were trying to get rid of them?’

Sherlock felt his heart fall at the hurt in her voice. He felt another wave of guilt wash over him. Gathering his courage, he sat down on the bed beside her and reached for her hand.

‘I didn’t mean to hurt you. I knew how you feel about me and I also knew that if I acted on my feelings, I would inevitably hurt you somewhere down the road. I’m not a good person, Molly. I’m not the kind of person worthy of your pure, good love.’

Whatever he had expected from his painful confession, Molly’s lurching forward and crashing her lips to his was the very last thing he would have anticipated. His eyes widened and his arms flailed as she cupped his cheeks and pulled his close.

Three heartbeats was all it took for the shock to fade and his mind to cease racing. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he held her close and sunk into the kiss.

Breathless, Molly broke away first and glared up at him seriously. ‘Don’t you _ever_ say you aren’t worthy of love. You are _so_ loved, Sherlock Holmes. And I will _never_ stop loving you. So decide now: let yourself love me… or move on. Magic won’t make the feelings go away.’

Huffing a laugh, Sherlock dropped his forehead against hers. ‘No, no it won’t.’

She pulled lightly on his black and blue tie, biting her lip and refusing to look at him. ‘Do you need some time to think about it?’

‘No.’

She looked up at him in fearful hope.

‘I love you, Molly Hooper.’ He brushed her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek, wiping away the stray tear that escaped with the pad of his thumb.

A wide smile creased her face and she wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head against his chest.

‘I love you, too,’ she whispered.

His arms tightened around her in response.

* * *

‘Do you think he’ll figure it out, Professor? Why exactly his potion affected her instead of him?’

Watching the couple surreptitiously from the doorway, Hogwarts Headmaster Mycroft Holmes turned at the question to see Madam Hudson behind him, a smile on her face. He shut the door and cleared his throat. ‘You’re more intelligent than most.’

She laughed. ‘It’s not hard to put the pieces together and see that those two have a connection that goes deeper than they realize.’

‘A rare connection,’ Mycroft dipped his head in agreement. ‘There hasn’t been a record of a Soulmate match in nearly five decades.’

‘It would certainly explain why his potion affected her so deeply,’ she said. ‘And he’s almost as brilliant as you, so I’m sure he’ll realize it soon.’

Mycroft smirked. ‘I’ll be interested in seeing just how long it takes him.’


End file.
